fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: Multiverse Impact
|image = |caption = Theatrical Release Poster |director = Eggy Soulster |producer = Eggy Soulster |writer = |music = |studio = Nickelodeon Movies Eggium Studios |distributor = Paramount Pictures |release = August 11, 2015 |time = 100 minutes |budget = }} Nicktoons: Multiverse Impact is an upcoming American animated action comedy crossover feature film, based on Nicktoons. The film is scheduled to be released on August 11, 2015, which is the 24th anniversary of Nickelodeon's collection of original animated series, Nicktoons. Plot When Rudy Tabootie draw circles with Snap White in ChalkZone, he accidentally created a portal connected to every Nicktoon universe. He ignores the portal and creates more circles, until he notices that the first circle he made was a portal for Bikini Bottom. Unknown to Snap White and Rudy Tabootie, a portal for Denzel Crocker's classroom appeared and Mr. Crocker grabs the magical chalk while Rudy and Snap White go to Bikini Bottom. When Mr. Crocker writes something on the chalkboard, the words literally jump out of the board and Mr. Crocker finds out the chalk is magic so he can stop Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy's fairies. While Rudy and Snap White eat at the Krusty Krab, Snap realizes that Rudy has lost the magic chalk and they must find it before Crocker takes over the world. Meanwhile, Denzel Crocker joins forces with Foop, Dark Laser and Timmy's babysitter, Vicky. He says that he will get villains from every Nicktoon and main characters from the bad shows Sanjay & Craig, Fanboy and Chum Chum, The Brothers Flub, The Mighty B! and Breadwinners. By doing that, he draws a circle to go to Retroville in the Jimmy Neutron universe, where he and his team met Professor Calamitous and get help from him. Three hours later, back in Bikini Bottom, Rudy Tabootie and Snap White made friends with SpongeBob and decide to stay at his house for the night. However, in Plainsville, Rudy's parents, Mille and Joe Tabootie, tried to find Rudy and realizes that he's gone from the ChalkZone/Plainsville universe. At SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob says to Rudy and Snap White that they can buy chalk in Bikini Bottom, but Rudy says that White Lightning chalks are only available in his universe. In the meantime, Crocker, his team and Professor Calamitous, now called L.O.S.E.R.S.A. or "League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers Again", got Cosmo and Wanda's wands and reached the outside of the Chum Bucket. Crocker complains about not being able to breathe underwater, and gets glass domes for everyone by using a wand. The L.O.S.E.R.S.A. team get into the Chum Bucket and meet Plankton. They ask about what shop in Bikini Bottom sells chalk to Plankton and Plankton says that the shop across the street sells chalk. L.O.S.E.R.S.A. and Plankton rob the shop and they escape to the Invader Zim universe by getting into a portal drawn by Mr. Crocker. The next day, Rudy and Snap White find out about the chalk shop robbery on Bikini Bottom News and they decide to stop the L.O.S.E.R.S.A. with SpongeBob. Meanwhile, the L.O.S.E.R.S.A. and Plankton have arrived outside of Zim's house, and knock on his door. They get Zim, along with GIR, to join the L.O.S.E.R.S.A. group, and they leave the Invader Zim by going to the Nickelodeon HQ in New York City in an animated version of real-life. They end up in a room full of VHS tapes and DVD discs of Nickelodeon shows, and they eventually watch a ChalkZone VHS. Denzel Crocker realizes that the magic chalk he's holding is Rudy's magic chalk, and he decides that they should go to ChalkZone. Back in Bikini Bottom, Rudy, Snap White and SpongeBob walk to the Mermalair, to get help from Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy. Patrick comes along too, and when they go inside the Mermalair, they find out that Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy are busy fighting crime so the four guys go somewhere else. When they walk on the sidewalk, Rudy stops walking when they are near the chalk shop and notice a magical chalk. SpongeBob and Patrick are confused, but Snap White gets it. Rudy thinks the chalk they are seeing is a chalk that the L.O.S.E.R.S.A. dropped, and he uses the magic chalk to create a portal to ChalkZone. Spongebob and Patrick are surprised. Meanwhile in Rudy's elementary school, the L.O.S.E.R.S.A. tell Reggie Bullnerd, Rudy's bully, that Rudy Tabootie has his own land full of chalk drawings called ChalkZone and Denzel Crocker gives Rudy's magic chalk to Reggie Bullnerd so they can invade ChalkZone. Reggie Bullnerd teams up with the L.O.S.E.R.S.A. and he jump into ChalkZone. In ChalkZone, Spongebob and Patrick are amazed about how cool ChalkZone is until a crane and bulldozer, controlled by various L.O.S.E.R.S.A. members, demolishes buildings. The four guys are shocked by this. Plankton comes to them and tells SpongeBob and Patrick that he has joined a team, helped that team rob a store and that they are destroying ChalkZone so the L.O.S.E.R.S.A. can build new buildings in place of the old buildings. He also says that he will successfully steal the Krusty Krab formula, but SpongeBob and Patrick doubt that. Plankton walks away, and Rudy asks SpongeBob and Patrick who Plankton is. Spongebob says that Plankton is a bad guy from Bikini Bottom that owns a restaurant called Chum Bucket and wants to get the Krabby Patty formula. When they return to Bikini Bottom, they realized that they are too late when they see Mr. Krabs crying and closing down the Krusty Krab. They ask Mr. Krabs why he is crying and he says that Plankton stole the Krabby Patty formula and has made the Chum Bucket successful. They go to the Chum Bucket, but Plankton automatically kicks them out. Due to this, they ask Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy help because they are now available. Back in the room at Nickelodeon Studios where they keep discs and tapes of Nicktoons episodes, the L.O.S.E.R.S.A. say that they have destroyed the universes of Pelswick, Rocket Power, As Told by Ginger, and KaBlam. As a result of this, characters from those shows have been left "show-less". Oswald Rocket, Ginger Foutley, Pelswick, Henry and June go to the room and throw tomatoes at L.O.S.E.R.S.A., but they fail to because Mr. Crocker poofed the group to Dimmsdale in the Fairly OddParents universe. When they arrive in Dimmsdale outside Timmy's backyard, Denzel says that the city is the city he lives in. In Timmy Turner's bedroom, Timmy tells Wanda and Cosmo that he had a bad day and wished that he repeating the day and improving it. They said they can't since they have lost their wands and they (including Poof) are permanently stuck in goldfish form until they get their wands back. Timmy walks to the window and sees the evil group L.O.S.E.R.S.A. in his backyard. He notices Mr. Crocker holding Cosmo and Wanda's wands, much to his dismay, so he informs them about it. Timmy holds the fishbowl and goes downstairs to watch the news. Chet Ubetcha, on the TV, says that a bunch of evil multiverse revenge seekers have formed a group named L.O.S.E.R.S.A. and destroyed many cartoon worlds, and soon the Fairly OddParents universe. Timmy says to Wanda, Poof and Cosmo that the news is true; he did see Foop, his babysitter (Vicky), his teacher (Mr. Crocker), Dark Laser, Professor Calamitous (a bad guy who he had encountered during the second Timmy/Jimmy Power Hour) and some other bad guys who he didn't exist before. Meanwhile, in a destroyed ChalkZone, Mermaidman thanks Rudy for using his chalk to teleport to ChalkZone, and he also thanks Sandy for creating the L.O.S.E.R.S.A. tracker. More coming soon! Category:Movies Category:Nicktoons Movies Category:Nicktoons crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:SpongeBob